A new dawn, A new spawn
by AroraEarthIcefire
Summary: AroraEarth and her friends are flung into a world of mystery and magic, Minecraft. New friends are made and enemies are found around every corner waiting to strike. What will they do when there's a trickster new God around waiting to trip them up at the first chance, and the wrong God banished unjustly, and the true God of the Aether fooled? Will they save minecraft, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1- Back in the game

**Hi guys it's me AroraEarth here bringing you my first ever minecraft story. I know what you're thinking 'you're username is AroraEarthIcefire' well AroraEarth is my minecraft name so that's what I'm going to use for all my minecraft stories. Here we go. **

**Chapter 1- Back in the game**

**AroraEarth/ Olivia P.O.V**

I sit down on my bed and pick up my laptop. I'd already started it up. Skype buzzes. I click on it. "Hey Liv liv want to record?" Ollie, aka TheMarvellousBrit, says on skype. "Not now Ollie I promised someone else I'd record with them," I reply, referring to PinkPenutButter aka Amelia. "Well why don't you record with all of us? I've got Owen and Alex on hold along with a few others. But they're playing Titan Fall right now," his voice robots. "Ok fine."

Amelia gets into the call and we start minecraft. I enter our private server and go to do some enchanting. "Hey guys this is really weird. The enchanting table writing is in Latin," I say then read it aloud as the others join the call. Everything goes black.

I wake up in leaves. Suddenly I find it very hard to breathe and start trying to get free. I work my way out then collapse panting. "You ok there?" Someone asks from above me. I look up and see them standing on the oddly square tree leaves. "Fine," I mutter angrily. "Lighten up. It is daylight after all. The name's CraftytheAce but you can call me Ace," He says. I look at him using my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. I look at myself in the small pool of water next to me and realise I'm my minecraft character. I look like a girl with part blue hair, a white and grey jacket, blue jeans, blue shoes, and an AE on the back of my jacket as my symbol. "I'm AroraEarth," I get up, "But everyone calls me Arora." He nods. "Well Arora you seem like you need a place to stay and some supplies." "Yes I do. I just spawned," I use the minecraft terminology easily. "Unlucky spawn. So have you been here before?" He asks, hoping down from his tree perch. "Minecraft yes. This area no," I answer. "You mean Minecraftia?" I nod. "Yes I mean Minecraftia. So can you give me a hand?" He smiles, "Sure! I could use a friend. My house is just over there. It's turning night so we better get to the trees," He jumps up and holds out his hand. I take it and we walk along the top of the oak forest.

I see a jungle biome with a massive tree and a house not far away. "Is that yours?" I ask gesturing to it. He nods. "All mine. My brother and I built it but then he went off to fight Herobrine, I haven't seen him since," his smile turns into a frown. "I think Herobrine is misunderstood…. In my opinion he isn't the real villain," I reply as I jump to the vines. "Then who is?" His question makes me sigh. "You're going to think I'm crazy but Jeb. I think he's tricking Notch into thinking Herobrine is the problem," I shrug. He looks at me oddly, "Boy that tree must have really taken you down a few hearts!" He climbs up the tree and I follow him.

**PinkPenutButter/ Amelia P.O.V**

"Uhh guys where's Olivia?" I ask, worried. "She should be fine," One of the boys says. "Yeah where is she? Livy? Liv? She's not on the server but it didn't say she left," Siobhan says, starting to sound anxious. "Guys I think it has something to do with the Latin she read," I suggest. Everything turns dark, exactly like tunnel vision getting worse and worse until I can't see a thing. "Help…" Are my last words.

**CraftytheAce P.O.V**

Someone else is in my forest. It's night time though. I turn to Arora. "Can you set up your own bed and room? I need to check something." She nods and goes to the crafting bench. I jump out of the window and cling onto the vines to soften my fall. I run on the treetops till I get to the shore. "Hello? Anyone here?" A weak muffled voice says. I look over the tree to see a girl with rainbow hair, a P on her jacket back and little ears on her hood. "Shh. Do you want the mobs to come and eat you?" I whisper. She looks up and sees me. "Where am I?" She sounds genuinely scared. "Minecraftia. Come with me. I'll get you to safety," I say holding out my hand. She takes it and follows me back to the house.

**AroraEarth/ Olivia P.O.V**

I've built a small room on the side of Ace's house out of wood. I made a birch wood floor, oak wood sides and dark oak wood roof. I place down the bed I crafted along with a chest. If I'm going to stay here I might as well store my stuff. I hear Ace coming back and walk out of my room, closing the door. "Nice room Arora. Oh so I found someone else in the woods," he helps a girl up and I instantly recognise them. "Arora Earth this is Pink-" We run to each other and hug. I pick her up as she's shorter than me. "Pinky!" I smile. "Arora!" She laughs. "Oh notch Amelia how?" "I don't even know," she replies, beaming. "Umm…." Ace sits on a chest watching us awkwardly. "Oh we know each other," I say honestly. Ace nods. "Well are you two hungry?" He asks. Me and Pinky nod. "Please," I politely put it. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaassseeeeeeeeee!" Pinky beams cutely. Ace nearly falls off the chest and we laugh. "Ok I'll put some food in the furnace. After though, we should sleep. Tomorrow we should go into the mines and get you guys some iron tools," Ace nods. We smile then wait patiently.

**Time Skip**

I put a temporary bed down for Pinky on the opposite side of my room. "Night Amelia," I say. "Night," She replies sleepily. We fall asleep almost instantly. I dream of the Nether and the Aether. "Herobrine!" I hear someone say. "Jeb," A voice replies. "How is the Nether?" "Fiery as always. How is my place in the Aether? We all know you are really with the bad mobs. Notch and the players may be fooled but some of them aren't." "Name one." "A new player. Aro-" The dream cuts off and I wake up.

**TheMarvellousBrit/ Ollie P.O.V**

Another person has 'vanished' from the call and the game. There's no time to ponder it.

**CraftytheAce P.O.V**

Arora and PinkPenutButter are waking up. I go to the main room and get some stone picks for them and some stone swords. They walk out of Arora's room and nod. I pass them each two pickaxes and one sword along with some torches and food. "Follow me to the mines guys. There's a cool system not too far away. If you see a player, do not engage unless they engage you. Players in this area are usually raiders. We can't lead them back to the house," I say. They nod and we go to the mines.

Arora finds a big vain of iron and some diamonds. I mine them for her and she says keep them. "You're letting us stay with you. A few diamonds in trade is the least we could do," she blushes slightly then goes back to finding ores. Pinky gets some iron, nearly enough for full armour plus sword and pickaxe. "Pinky I'll give you some of my iron," Arora smiles. You can tell they are best friends just by looking at them. "Thanks Arora! You're the best!" And with that we return to the surface.

**Notch P.O.V**

I sit on my throne in the Aether castle. "Lord, Jeb would like to speak with you," One of my people says. "Send him in," I reply, waving my hand. Jeb enters; his ginger hair is tucked under his crown and hood. "Notch," Jeb regards me. "Jeb," I nod, adjusting my own more extravagant crown. "I wanted to speak to you about a new player," Jeb starts pacing, appearing distressed. "What about a new player?" I ask, intrigued by my friends worry. "I fear she may be working with Herobrine," Jeb looks up at me with slight tears in his eyes. "Why are you so upset Jeb? A lot of people worship my brother not me," I reply coolly. "She came from the otherworld. And she can read enchanting books as if they were in Minecraftian," Jeb tells me. "Send a scout. They are to observe but not interfere. They are _not _to hurt any of them. Is that understood?" Jeb nods. "I will get someone." He walks away. Jeb is an odd one. Unlike the others he does not call me 'lord' or 'sir' or address me in any way other than my name. Notch. But my brother… I sigh recollecting the day I banished him. _"You can't do this Notch! Brother I have done nothing wrong!" "Silence! You have poisoned players' minds and turned mobs!" "Brother I have done nothing of the sort! All I've done is talk to mobs. It is the gift I was given! Can I not use it!" "Oh you can use it. I am sending you to the Nether. There you can talk to all of those mobs! You are free to roam hell and the end, nowhere else. If I see you in the Aether or the overworld you will be punished! Be gone!" I cast him out but he cries as he disappears "You'll regret this Notch!"_

**So the first chapter. I might not update very often as I am currently writing another story and that one takes priority as I'm closer to finishing it. Please R&R, OC's much appreciated and needed! Here's the OC template:**

**Name (and nickname)-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**What world they're from (e.g the real world, the overworld, the nether, the Aether)-**

**What are they (crosses of mobs and players are allowed along with sorcerers and magic users)-**

**Preferred weapon- **

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses- **

**Love interest (You can write them to like Olivia or Amelia or Siobhan, alternatively write two OCs and who they like)-**

**Best friend-**

**No more than four OCs per person, I won't use them all though.**


	2. Chapter 2- Old friends and Assassins

**Hi. So got to admit I'm a bit 'weird' about the lack of OCs. That's why I haven't been updating because I really really need OCs for this story. I've only gotten 2 so please if you have a minute write an oc. Enough of that though, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Old friends and Assassins**

**Siobhan P.O.V**

Where's Livy and Amelia (I know she's really annoying but I don't hate her. She's actually pretty cool for a younger year). I go to go on my friend Tommy's server and everything goes black.

"Siobhan. Siobhan," Someone shakes me and I wake up. The room is covered in tapestries depicting battles between people and what appears to be minecraft mobs. The room is light and if anything slightly blue tinted. The man shaking me is wearing a small crown and I can barely see a bit of ginger hair peeking out from under his hood.

"Where am I?" I mumble. I realise I'm lying on the softest bed I've ever felt. "You're in the Aether my dear child," The man smiles. I sit up and stare at him, making my 'you've got to be kidding' face. "I'm not kidding Siobhan. My name is Jeb and you're my daughter," he pauses and realises I'm looking at him like 'what the hell', "You were sent to the otherworld as a baby to keep an eye on a few people for me. Now the time was right to take you back here, to prepare you for your new life." I frown. "New life. You don't make my decisions for me," I retort, getting up from the bed. I look at myself and see that I'm in silver and purple armour. "I know. I just thought that you'd like to live this life. After all, I am your real biological father," He says. I adjust my glasses and push my blonde hair out of my face. "Depends on what this life would entail," I reply. He smiles. "Armour, Weapons, Battles, Assassinations, and of course being queen one day," He answers. "I thought Notch was king of the Aether, not you," I tilt my head. "Not for long," he whispers then continues at normal volume, "I have a job for you. I need you to kill someone for me. I'll escort you to the weaponry then you'll be teleported nearby." I nod.

We walk down the corridor and guards bow to us as we walk. Jeb, I mean my father, nods to them. One of the guards smiles and waves to me when Jeb can't see. I wave back and walk over. "Hi I'm Alex," he says, holding out his hand. "Siobhan," I reply. We shake hands in the old fashioned grabbing their forearms way. "So you're the princess? Jeb's daughter," He asks. I nod. "That's cool," he smiles. "Siobhan! What are you doing talking to that guard! You have a job to do!" My father shouts. "Coming!" I shout back. "I'll see you later," He nods goodbye. I walk away, glancing back. He reminds me of someone Livy liked.

**Alex P.O.V**

So that was the princess. I turn to my friend. "I'm sneaking out tonight to the overworld. You coming with?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Alex you're crazy. If Jeb catches you you're doomed," Luke, my best friend, replies. "That's why I'm going with the princess. Maybe I'll find some stuff out. You know I don't trust Jeb." Luke looks at me like 'shut up!'. "See you later Luke," I take my iron sword out of its scabbard. It shines and I smile. I enchanted it perfectly, sharpness 5, fire aspect 2 and unbreaking 3. "Good luck," he yells as I walk away.

**AroraEarth/ Olivia P.O.V**

The time is dusk. I put on my iron boots and take my diamond sword to be enchanted. Opening the book, I read through it. Wait I'm reading it! I can understand it! The symbols float around me and my sword as I pick what to enchant it with. I finish enchanting then hear a crash. "What the- Hey stop!" I hear Ace cry. Someone runs into the room I'm in and I hear the pull of a bow string. "On the ground. Drop the sword. Turn around," The voice sounds oddly familiar. I let go of my sword and turn around. I go on my knees and hold my hands up. I look at the person. "Siobhan?" I gasp. "How do you know my name!? Oh forget it I have a job to do," she lets the bow string go and the arrow hits me in the leg and I fall over. A look of horror creeps across her face. "Livy!" she runs to me. "Oh god Livy I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! What do I do?" She rambles. Ace runs in and Amelia follows him. "Siobhan! What are you doing here?! What happened to Olivia?" Ameila runs over to me and crouches down next to me. "I… I shot her…" Siobhan looks down with guilt on her face. I put my hand around the arrow and wince. "We need to get the arrow out of her and some bandages on her. The thing is I don't have any," Ace mutters. Siobhan puts her bow on her back and sighs.

"I have some," Another voice joins us. A tall teenage boy walks in. I look at him and see he has black hair and blue eyes. He takes a bandage out of his backpack and throws it to us. "Hi I'm Alex," he says. "You followed me! Jeb is going to kill you!" Siobhan shouts at him. "I had to get out of there. I don't trust Jeb," He replies coolly.

***Flashback Flashback Flashback* **

**Alex P.O.V**

I had made it to the teleportation portal. Siobhan was standing there with Jeb. She had a bow and quiver filled with arrows on her back and a diamond long sword by her side. "Good luck my child," Jeb said. I looked at him. _Snake. Liar. Sure you're her father but you're an evil little asshole. _I thought. Siobhan walked into the portal and Jeb left. I got up from my hiding spot and ran to join her just after she teleported. I found myself in a forest in the overworld. Siobhan climbed onto the trees and followed the compass Jeb gave her. I followed her, staying a good distance behind just encase.

We reached the treehouse just before dusk. She climbs up and breaks through the windows. "What the-" I heard someone yell. I continued following her when no one was looking, after putting my sword away.

***End of Flashback***

**Alex P.O.V**

The girl, Olivia, looks at me oddly. She knows the truth about Jeb. The arrow landed quite deep by the looks of it but she isn't crying. She's stronger than she looks. Her eyes are partially yellow, that suggests she's a hybrid. "I'll take the arrow out," she says. "Are you sure Livy?" Siobhan looks worried, they must have been friends in the otherworld. "I'm sure." She sits up and pulls the arrow out of her leg, wincing. She gasps at the pain but still doesn't cry. That takes determination. The other girl turns away looking sick. Siobhan wraps the bandages around Olivia's leg. "Thanks," Olivia mutters. She gets up leaning on the wall. "You're welcome to stay here, so long as you don't break my windows again," the boy, about my age, says. "Thank you," Siobhan replies. I nod my thanks and walk over to the girl leaning on the wall. "Need a hand?" I ask politely. She nods and I hold her up, slinging her arm over my shoulder.

**Olivia P.O.V**

"Thanks…" I smile to Alex. "No problem," he replies swiftly. Siobhan looks down. "Jeb is my father… He sent me here to kill you, and Amelia," Siobhan murmurs. "But you didn't kill me," I say. "No but you're hurt," she retorts. "And I've forgiven you. Now can we please get some rest before I pass out," I start feeling faint. "It's the blood-loss. A lot of wounded get that on their first time. After a while it's easier," Alex explains. "You were a warrior... Ok let's get you to your room?" Siobhan half asks to Ace. "Yes she has a room. My name is Ace by the way. I'll help set you two up a temporary place to stay until you can build one," he answers and walks out.

Alex helps me to my room and puts me on my bed. I wince. "It was a good shot. You should be fine soon though," Alex smiles. "Thanks for the info," I say it more dismissively than I intended. I like him. He reminds me of someone I knew.

**Herobrine P.O.V**

"Draven," I call to the humanoid creeper cyborg like person. "Yes?" He answers walking in. He takes his hood down and watches me with amber eyes to rival my own blazing white ones. He is creeper royalty, but there is still much he is yet to learn. His metal arm hangs by his side, his hand in a fist. Always ready for a fight. "I need you to go to the people who know the truth about why I'm here. They will need your help," I know I cannot boss him around but he is helpful and should do the right thing. He nods and turns to walk out. His silver hair stays still as there is no wind in the nether. "Thank you," I call. "No problem Hero. More people need to know you aren't the bad guy," he walks out and goes in the direction of the portal. The portal that I can't use.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Alex, Draven, Jeb, Notch or Herobrine. I only own Ace, Olivia, Siobhan and Amelia (as characters). Thanks to CrazyKurtis for Draven. Thank you my friend (name I can't say) but I know you're reading this so thanks for the character Alex. Anyway, that's all for this chapter. AroraEarth out!**


	3. Chapter 3- The hybrids

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I got a puppy recently and, as I've said before, my other story takes priority. Again, very very sorry! On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3- The hybrids**

**AroraEarth/ Olivia P.O.V**

It has been two days since Siobhan and Alex showed up; two days since I was shot. Contrary to the game, you don't heal that fast so I am limping very visibly. Alex built a room on the side of the tree house and Siobhan built a room near my room. Amelia has built a room as well, although not as decorated as mine or Siobhan's.

I get up out of my bed and work my way to the door using the walls and my chests to support me. I make it to the door and lean on the frame trying to see if anyone is there. I was told to stay in my bed but I didn't want to. It was getting immensely boring and the others had gone out hunting and mining. Deciding it's safe, I limp out into the main room and sit on a seat. I hear someone coming and sigh. "Oh hi," Alex says, walking in with his sword in hand. "Hi," I reply. "Aren't you supposed to be bedridden?" He questions, smirking. "I got bored. Aren't you supposed to be working?" I retort. He laughs and opens his backpack. "Food for days. I've worked," he puts the raw meat in the furnaces and sits next to me.

"So you think Jeb is evil too?" His question comes without warning or hint but I nod. "Herobrine is… misunderstood. He's been framed," I nod. "You know I was the only Aether warrior who thought that… I'm pretty sure Jeb himself was plotting my 'accidental' death," he mutters, grip tightening on his sword.

**Siobhan P.O.V**

I continue mining with Amelia feeling sick. I can't believe I shot Livy. We've been best friends for three years. I forgot who she was for a minute. How could I have…? Then the realisation strikes me. Jeb gave me a potion. He drugged his own daughter. I suddenly feel very sick and betrayed. And dizzy. Very very dizzy. Jeb drugged me…. My father drugged me…. He drugged me… I faint.

**Jeb P.O.V**

Took her long enough to realise. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter, a bit, but I have a job to do and drugging her is just collateral damage. I'm uneasy though. Yes I have Notch wrapped around my finger but the main causes of my distress are the hybrids: the girl who reads enchanting tables(yet to have her breed identified), the guard, the wolf, the creeper, the blaze, the spider and the skeleton. "Lord Jeb?" One of my faithful soldiers says. "Yes?" I reply, looking at him. "We have disastrous news my liege. Shall I continue?" he asks. I nod, "Proceed." "You're daughter my king is in league with the hybrids… She hasn't returned… Herobrine has sent the creeper sir… They are coming together faster than expected-" I cut him off with a sharp look. "Send a patrol. They are to search and destroy," I order. The soldier smiles maliciously and walks out.

**PinkPenutButter/ Amelia P.O.V**

I hear something hit the ground next to me. "Siobhan!" I shake my passed out friend. I'm not strong enough to carry her out, no one else is in the mine. I can't leave her here alone. I get out some of my spare blocks and build a little hut around her. I change the flooring to the softest block I have in my inventory (wool) and leave a sign with a note on for her in case she wakes up. I leave some food and a bucket of water for her then light up the small hut and block it off. I run up to the surface to find Ace.

**Alex P.O.V**

I loosen my grip on my sword. Talking about Jeb makes my blood boil. I hate him. _How dare he do what he's done… snake… _I look at Olivia and smile slightly. She understands. I like that.

Amelia runs in. "I can't find Ace and Siobhan's passed out and and…" She looks at Olivia then at me. "Let's go help Siobhan," Olivia nods, getting up and grabbing her sword. "Oh no way Siobhan will flip," Amelia mutters. "I'm. Going. No buts. Coming Alex?" Olivia asks looking at me. I nod and put my sword in its scabbard. Olivia limps to the exit and slides down the vines. I follow after Amelia frowning slightly. _How are we going to get Olivia and Siobhan back up here…?_

**Siobhan P.O.V**

I relive my memories of my early life. Jeb was Notch's right hand man. My mother was from the otherworld, my world. Jeb had brought her into the Aether to have me and decided to send me back with her. I was young but Jeb was already training me. Brainwashing me to be his perfect little warrior princess. After that I went to the otherworld and eventually met Livy.

I wake up groggily to the faint sound of hissing. I get up swiftly and realise I'm protected by a box. I still feel dizzy. I read the sign Amelia left and try to decide what to do.

**Olivia P.O.V**

My leg gives bursts of pain in protest about my movement. I ignore it and grit my teeth. We walk into the mines and I lean on my sword. Alex holds his tightly, ready for any passing mobs. We follow Amelia until we reach a small box. "Siobhan?" Amelia whispers. "Amelia? Finally," Siobhan replies quietly. I lean on the cave wall holding my sword.

I glance around, sensing something. "Hey girlsss and boy of courssse. I've been sssent by Herobrine to sssee how you are and ssstay with you," A boy in a creeper hoodie with silver hair and amber eyes, also what appears to be a robot arm, walks out of the gloom. "I'm just kidding creepers don't really talk like that. Well most of us don't. It's just more dramatic right? Nice to meet you, my name is Draven and I'm a creeper hybrid, creeper royalty actually but same thing. I suppose we should get you out of here and stuff," he smiles. We stare at him and I go to break Siobhan out. She clambers out then looks at me. "Livy you aren't supposed to have left your room," she scolds. "I got bored. And you needed help. I can sort of walk so…" I help her up and look at the others for what to do. "Come on then. Let's get out of here. Are you coming?" Alex says then nods the question to the creeper guy. "Partially. My job is to make sure you don't get killed. I'll go some of the way, then stay there," he answers. We nod and make our way out.

**Again sorry for not updating. Writers block, school, clubs, etc. Sorry. **

**OCs still needed. R&R. Story ideas much appreciated!**

**AroraEarth out!**


End file.
